Toccata&Fugue in D Minor
by Nalanzu
Summary: GoGo Sentai Boukenger: The hunt for a reality-twisting weapon leads the core team to Hokkaido, but the end is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Toccata&Fugue in D Minor

* * *

"What the hell do you know?" she screams, angry tears spilling over her cheeks. The weapon in her hands dips as her concentration wavers. I start forward - maybe if I can get it out of her hands, no one will die tonight. Her attention visibly snaps to me and the weapon is now pointed straight at my chest. She doesn't say anything further, but her chest rises and falls rapidly as she takes deep breaths. I can feel Akashi look at me, but I don't want to return his glance. She's focused on me now, and I want to keep it that way.

"Why -" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Over there." She's completely calm now, at least on the surface. The place she's indicated is a gap in the walls, a crevice large enough to hold the five of us. Natsuki squeaks, hiding behind Sakura. She doesn't like small places, but Sakura squeezes her hand reassuringly. "Restrain them. If you try anything, I'll set this off."

She doesn't know how to use the weapon in her hands, but she's not really interested in the finer points. Point and shoot, that much is easy enough to figure out. Never mind the subtleties involved. It's not like she has any idea what it can do, not when she only has it through sheer chance.

"In here -" Akashi starts. I know what he's thinking. This ruin has been at the mercy of wind and wave for hundreds of years; even the Russians aren't interested in claiming this tiny islet north of Hokkaido. The bitter wind whistling through the unsteady walls underscores Akashi's voice and a tiny pebble tumbles down.

"I don't care if this buries all of us," she states flatly. She knows perfectly well one inexpert shot could bring these huge, ancient, crumbling stones down, knows and doesn't care. She's insane, and there's no reasoning with insanity. If her life is the cost of getting us out of here safely, then that's what it takes. I have to end this now, before she actually uses the thing in her hands, or before someone else shows up. We're not the only ones who want this thing, just the only ones who don't plan on using it, and the others can't be far away.

Akashi stops me. "Just do it," he mutters. He's buying time, and I don't know why. Maybe he has a plan, the damned misguided idealist. Me, I just want this over with. After everything that's gone down, I can't believe that we're going to be taken out by a delusional civilian. Even if that civilian was as mixed up in this mess as we were. If Akashi thinks he has to get her out of this mess because he got her into it, I'm going to kill him. Twice.

"At least one of you isn't completely brain-damaged," she says derisively. I manage to keep from smacking the smirk off her face through sheer will. I don't think she noticed, but Akashi did. Souta, the only one of us who still has his Accellular, takes his cue from Akashi. Since he's closest, I start with him. "No, not that," she says. I drop the piece of discarded rope.

"What, then?"

"Use on him what you used on me."

We have special cuffs that can only be unlocked with a transmitted code. I guess she thinks it's a joke, using it against us. My hands are shaking with the effort it takes not to charge at her, consequences be damned, as I bind Souta with his own cuffs. Natsuki is next. I try to give her a reassuring smile, but from the expression on her face, I'm not doing a very good job. Sakura follows, and then Akashi. This really bites. Especially because Natsuki has calmed down after _Akashi_ nods shallowly.

Whose bright idea was it to leave Eiji back in Tokyo, anyway? Some demonic rampaging would probably come in real handy right about now.

"Now what?" I ask, once my four teammates have been restrained to her satisfaction. I feel a sting at the base of my throat. I touch it, and something pulls away from my skin. I think it falls away, but for some reason I can't see my fingers clearly, and the ground is a lot closer than it should be. Something dark presses suddenly against my face. I think I hear voices, lots of voices, and the ground shakes. A sudden thought slips sideways into my mind. "A vacation in Hokkaido was a lousy idea," I try to say, but everything is gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thirty minutes earlier_

"Are you sure they're in here?"

"If we weren't sure, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Natsuki wasn't asking you."

"Yeah, so?"

Akashi ignored the bickering behind him. Black and Yellow wouldn't let their conversation get in the way of doing their job; if he thought for a moment that it would be detrimental, he would have gone so far as to gag them to keep them quiet. On the contrary, it seemed to make them more aware of their surroundings. Still, sometimes he did wish they would be a little less loud. At least the team was back to something resembling normalcy.

"Don't step there, Chief," Yellow called, and Akashi smoothly withdrew his foot before it touched the ground.

"What is it?"

Yellow shrugged uncomfortably. "Natsuki thinks that maybe this path was booby-trapped."

Akashi glanced at Pink and Blue. Yellow's hunches, when she had them, were nearly always accurate. He pointed forward, and back. Pink moved up beside him, stepping gingerly, while Blue moved to keep their rear secure.

"I don't see anything," Pink said. "But it wouldn't be difficult to hide much of, ah, anything in these rocks."

Landmines, her hesitation said. Tripwires. At least, that was what his experience pointed to.

"Move back three meters," he told them quietly. Once he thought they were far enough away, he tossed a fist-sized rock towards the patch of earth in question.

Nothing happened.

Yellow shrugged again, sheepishly this time. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the smooth patch of sand just fell away. Black edged towards the hole and peered inside, ignoring Akashi's hissed commands to step away. "Spikes at the bottom," he said, just a little too casually.

"Natsuki thinks we should stay on the rocks," Yellow added. Akashi realized belatedly that she'd been using her name, but he let it slide. This particular chase had been anything but normal - not that anything about hunting Precious was ever really normal - and they were all tired.

"On the rocks," Black repeated, stepping quickly off the sand.

There had been a road on the island, once, and some kind of huge stone building. Remnants of towers facing east and west suggested lookouts, guard posts. They had fallen long ago, along with the crumbling walls that ran between them. Even the road had been cracked open and forced aside by creeping plants and the passage of time. Even in disrepair, it wasn't difficult to keep atop the larger stones, though they had to jump sometimes to avoid a patch of too-smooth ground. It was time-consuming instead. It had been long enough since they'd come to Hokkaido in the first place that Akashi was impatient for the chase to end. He would have been willing to take difficult, if it meant moving a little faster.

The rhythmic beat of the waves was louder again now that they had gone most of the way across this tiny islet, making it almost impossible to listen for something out of the ordinary. Not that Akashi knew what ordinary out here was, nor did he think that any of the rest of the team had any idea either. A tap, between the sounds of the waves, as they neared the outermost of the ruined walls made him pause, but a quick look around showed that no one else had heard it. He flung up a hand, indicating for them to stop anyway. Too late.

"Took you long enough."

Akashi's first thought was that the voice belonged to Silence of the Wind, but it was too low-pitched. Then the woman stepped into view, and it was no one he had expected. She should have been running, and running hard.

"You!" Black actually took a step forward before she held out her hands and he noticed what Akashi had seen first.

"Lucky for me I found this," she said. "Or I never would have come back."

She had the weapon - not the globe they had been expecting to find here, but the weapon. _But I left it with_- No, there was no time for recriminations or accusations. He had to act now; they all did, before she actually used the thing in her hands.

"All of you, inside, now." She spoke roughly, in a flat voice that matched her expression, but her eyes glittered.

"Do it," Akashi muttered. She was too far away to hear him, but the rest of the team took in every syllable. "We have to get that thing away from her without getting into a fight."

Blue, the farthest back, nodded once. Aside from Akashi, he knew the most about the twin threats they had been chasing. At the moment, Blue had the wrong impression about the weapon - it couldn't do half of what legend said it could, much less actually mold itself to thought - but it was dangerous enough for all of that. Pink and Yellow exchanged glances, and Yellow moved her hand away from her Accellular. Black was actually undoing the catch on the Accellular's pocket when the woman pointed the weapon at the farther tower, the eastern one. Something hummed, just for a second, and what remained of the top of the tower was just gone. The remaining stone crackled and smoked, the ruins groaning ominously.

"Now," she said.

"I said, do it," Akashi muttered again, and Black withdrew his hand slowly.

Akashi gritted his teeth and walked slowly into the ruins. Their last chance was to talk her into giving up the weapon. The diversion he'd set up for the Negative Corporation back in Hokkaido wasn't going to hold forever, and if they had the kind of sensors he thought they did, they would have detected the weapon's use. The only reason he'd left them there at all was the globe - the thought of it in Negative hands was unacceptable. The same went for the weapon, although it really should have been safe where it was.

The wind started to blow harder, rushing against the stone. Akashi took a deep breath and started trying to manipulate the weapon away from the girl before anything else went merrily to hell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Six hours earlier_

Sakura checked her bearings one more time and looked up to confirm Akashi on the roof. He was their sniper, their backup. He hadn't wanted to stay out of range of the fight, but he had the best aim, was therefore best qualified should their quarry escape. _If nothing interferes this time, we might actually be able to pull this off._ Natsuki was right behind her, doing an excellent impression of a ditzy teenager. Souta was in the doorway across the street, almost directly below Akashi, and Masumi should have circled around the back by now. If he was as good at blockading as Natsuki insisted he was, then he'd have no problem with any stragglers who might decide to slip away from the fight.

Natsuki stretched, reaching upwards with both hands until she was standing on her toes. That was the signal to let Akashi and Souta know that they were ready. Sakura slipped her hands in her pockets as if to warm them up - it was only the beginning of autumn, but Hokkaido was cold - and detonated the small charge that she'd placed earlier. It went off without a hitch, electrical currents crawling up the power lines and spreading outwards. Pitch-black was left in the wake of the purplish energy, a trophy of a previous hunt. Akashi had sworn that the reason SGS stockpiled Precious was so that nothing dangerous could use them, but... Sakura shook herself mentally. _Now is not the time for a dissertation on the morality of an organization of artifact pirates. _

Not quite pitch-black, at that. The moon shone full, and much more brightly in the absence of the golden streetlights. Sakura detonated the second charge. This one duplicated the sound of a lightning strike and one of the power lines - no live cables now - crashed into the street, avoiding what little traffic there was on its way down. She heard scuffling from inside the target location, and after a moment, the door swung open.

Moments later, Sakura had pulled the door fully open and knocked the figure behind it outside. Souta jogged up just as Natsuki clubbed the man on the back of the head with a handgun. Sakura felt a momentary flash of pride; she'd taught Natsuki the use of conventional weaponry in the case of situations like this. When the Negative Corporation wasn't openly involved, SGS couldn't throw its weight around, either. The company assiduously avoided any possibility of an accusation that it was overstepping its bounds, or that it was unfit to guard such dangerous artifacts. Now, when their opponents were human, they left their SGS-tagged gear at home.

The figure writhed on the street, still very much conscious. Sakura hadn't gotten it quite right after all. He was muttering almost inaudibly, sounding as if he'd had the breath knocked out of him. Sakura nudged him over with her boot.

What? Shock surged through her, fading to irritation. The man (more like boy) who had opened the door was none other than Masumi. He coughed and finally got his voice back.

"Could you look before you go hitting people on the head? They're gone!"

Sakura reached down and pulled him to his feet, glancing at the roof in the process. Akashi's silhouette was gone. "They got past you, you mean," she said.

"No, they were gone before we got here. I've been through the entire house, and it's empty." Masumi rubbed the back of his head, wincing.

"How? There's no way they knew we were coming."

"They are. We move on," Akashi said, striding up. "Inside, before anyone sees."

The small house, outer walls nearly touching those of its larger neighbors, was indeed empty. It had the look of a hastily vacated premise, bits and pieces left strewn about. A light in the smaller bathroom was still on, the water in the sink running. Sakura shut it off.

"Chief," she said quietly. "It was her." No need to mention which 'her.' It was fairly obvious.

"I know. She was outside," Akashi added.

"She what?"

"Watching. SGS will catch up with her in a few weeks, when she thinks she's safe."

"You put a tracker on her," Sakura breathed.

Akashi smiled thinly. "She'll run for a while, with a narrow escape like that."

Sakura shook her head. He'd done it on purpose, to see if she led them anywhere else.

"It's in here," Masumi's impatient voice called to them. The house had two bedrooms, the smaller of which held a virtual mound of shredded papers and what looked like a smashed monitor. The top of a slender sheaf of paper poked out of the top of the shredder, barely still held together at the edge. "I didn't want to try taking it out. Natsuki's better at that kind of thing." The shredder looked as if it might have jammed just before the last sheets went through; if all three hadn't been pressed into the machine at the same time, they wouldn't have gotten stuck.

Souta crouched in front of the monitor; cables showed that it had been connected to several something elses, and power bars on the floor spoke to further equipment that had been removed. "I don't think I can do anything with this," he said after a moment. "The hard drive is here." He pointed to the back of the screen. "It's been completely destroyed."

"Natsuki... might..." Natsuki frowned at the papers and reached towards Masumi. "Tape." He didn't have any, but Akashi produced a roll of clear tape from parts unknown and placed it in Natsuki's outstretched hand. Masumi reached underneath the shredder, shoving the bulk of the paper away. Sakura stared at him in confusion.

"Easier to find a piece if she drops it," he explained.

Assembly of the entire printout turned out to be impossible, but one of the sheets, at least, had been a graph tracking some kind of activity. It had spiked just before the sheet had been torn out of what might have been a seismograph, if Sakura had felt an earthquake at any point during the day. The other two might have been more of the same; they couldn't piece enough of them together to be sure.

"This looks like an SGS readout," Masumi said idly, and Sakura realized what had been bothering her about the graphs. They showed the same kind of distinctive wobble SGS scanners used when documenting hazard levels in the lab. Field equipment wasn't as delicate, delivering a rough estimate as to hazard level, but the lab equipment tracked fine fluctuations.

"Those bastards copied our technology," Akashi said, echoing her thoughts.

"They improved it," Souta said. Despite his earlier claims of improbability, he had restored a flickering image to the broken monitor. "Look, the range is wider. If the hazard level is high enough, this could have sensed it from almost anywhere in the country."

"But did it?" Sakura asked.

"It didn't pinpoint a location," Souta said.

"Eiji's stick might actually be useful for once," Masumi muttered, apparently thinking no one heard him. Sakura was the closest; maybe no one else did. She ignored him.

"We don't know that. Their other equipment might have," she said, looking around the room again. A flash of yellow caught her eye. Natsuki was staring at a map tacked to the wall and torn at one edge, as if someone had hastily tried removing it and then given up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Natsuki pointed to a spot on the map, but didn't speak. Sakura glanced at Akashi. He was watching them, and nodded once. "It's as good a lead as any."

* * *

There was something just now, a map, a voice, something. It slips away before I can really grasp it, but I know it'll come out to bite me when I least expect it.

I still don't know how I got here. In fact, I don't know where here is. It's really starting to piss me off.

I think I remember something about Hokkaido, and that nurse told me earlier, "You're in Chiba," but neither of the names ring a bell. I have this odd feeling that they should. I can't shake the even weirder feeling that there is someone, several someones, who need my help, but I don't know who they are.

"You're awake."

The voice is familiar. It's a woman, someone I've seen before. She's wearing yellow, dark hair in pigtails. Not a woman, a girl. Why did I expect to see someone else? All I know is that I _know _her, I just can't think from where. I try to ask her, but I can't speak.

I thought I was sitting up, but I guess not. She's looking down at me. I hate it when people do that. She's talking, smiling with both eyes and mouth. No, she's chattering. About other people, but I don't recognize any names. Everything around the girl is blurry, just slightly out of focus. I can't look at anything but her without my head starting to hurt, so I can't see the room. It's just this dark blur. She's bright, though, like she's in a spotlight, and perfectly clear.

"I'll be back later," the girl concludes cheerfully. She flicks her fingers through my hair, like I'm ten or something, and nearly bounces out of the room.

I don't think I actually heard a thing she said; none of the names she dropped are sticking, and with her gone it hurts to look at anything. Is that a door over there? This is seriously getting annoying. Something tugs, inside my head, and the room blurs worse. The door opens, and that woman in a nurse's uniform steps in. Not the girl coming back; I think I'm disappointed. The girl was really cute.

"Feeling any better?" she asks.

"Who was just in here?" Oh, sure, now my voice works.

"No one," the nurse says, looking puzzled. She's sort of blurry too, actually. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again, but it doesn't help.

"There was," I insist. "She had pigtails." The words sound funny, slurred. My ears must be screwy, then. Whatever was wrong with me before is definitely not getting any better.

"Just you and me," the nurse says. She pulls out that damn penlight again and shines it in my eyes, eclipsing everything else. It really really hurts, this time. "...odd?" asks the nurse, but I didn't hear the rest of the question. "Sorry," she says shortly, and clicks the light off. I really hate that thing. "We're going to be trying something else." She smiles. "Just relax. I'll back soon."

Before I can say anything, she smiles again - why does that smile make me feel cold? - and walks out, closing the door behind her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The day before_

Sakura was doing a very good job of controlling her face and voice, but one fist was clenched. "Why didn't you just tell us?" she asked evenly.

Natsuki leaned against Masumi just a little harder, deliberately pressing against his injuries, until he stopped trying to get around her. Without her holding him back, he would probably be using his fists to argue with Akashi, and Sakura was doing a much better job. She was actually coherent. Souta, on the other side of the cheap hotel room, didn't look as if he was even paying attention, but he was. Natsuki could tell. Masumi started struggling again, and Natsuki stepped on his foot. The bruised one. She wanted to hear Akashi's answer.

"It was necessary," he said. As if he'd had any reason to keep the mission a secret and then go running off without a word afterwards.

"Necessary?" Sakura's other hand curled into a fist, too, and her voice rose just a hair. "You gave your word not to pull stunts like this without clearing it with the rest of us first."

They were the wrong words to use. Natsuki knew it even before Akashi stilled, standing up even straighter than he had before. "It was necessary," he repeated softly. "You follow my orders on this team."

"No one disagrees with our mission! What we want to know is why you couldn't tell us we were on one!"

Masumi started twitching again. Natsuki kicked him.

"None of you are cleared for covert work -" Akashi began. His words were cut off by a sharp click from Souta's direction.

"Sorry," Souta said lightly, one hand dripping ink. He dropped the remains of what had been a ballpoint pen, now snapped cleanly in two, in the trash and walked into the bathroom. The sound of running water a moment later masked any other noises he might have made.

"SGS suspected a mole," Akashi said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura whispered. Natsuki knew how she felt - as if she'd been punched in the stomach. "They suspect one of us of..." her voice trailed off.

"Not... not exactly." Akashi looked miserable, if one knew what to look for, and it was obvious to Natsuki. "There have been some incidents in the past month, some things that have caused SGS to suspect that information was being leaked."

Natsuki thought about that. True, they had had a little more trouble than usual. "But we all get hurt if we lose," she said.

"Not one of us," Akashi said, something in his tone making it clear that he was including only the people in the room.

"You mean Eiji," Souta said from the bathroom door, toweling an inkstained hand.

"And some of the technicians," Akashi said wearily. "I don't know what they've found, or if they've found anything at all."

"That's ridiculous!" Masumi burst out. "Why would Eiji do something like that?"

"He's not human." On one level, Natsuki could understand that. A very deep level. Deep and buried.

"Eiji's our friend!" she said, before Akashi could say anything else. "It doesn't matter what his parents were!"

"We couldn't risk one of you warning him, or letting something slip about this mission." Akashi was all business again. Natsuki hated it when he got like that; he was impossible to talk to.

"If the other half of this target is as big as you say it is, we're going to need him," Souta pointed out. "He's stronger than the rest of us put together." He didn't need to say that they'd nearly failed to get their hands on the weapon that had made up the first half of their mission; the bruises and scrapes they all bore were proof enough of that.

"And if he was a traitor?" Akashi asked calmly.

Natsuki stopped listening to the conversation. She already knew all she needed to, namely that she couldn't really trust SGS. But she'd already known that; after all, SGS didn't really trust its field agents, either. She trusted her teammates for the most part, and liked them. The work itself was great, especially since she had stopped actively looking for clues to her past. Not knowing who she really was, though, had left a small core of her apart from everything else. That core coldly weighed and measured everything she'd seen and heard, adding up bits and pieces.

"Are we looking for Bright Dawn?" she asked. Akashi had nearly convinced everyone else that he'd been doing the right thing by not telling them what SGS thought about Eiji; he was good at that. The way Natsuki saw it, he had to follow his orders, too, and he'd probably told SGS in no uncertain terms that they were out of their minds to even think that Eiji might be a traitor. They'd all owe Eiji a major apology when they got back, though. Especially Akashi. "Chief?"

"How did you -" Akashi snapped his mouth shut. "Not many people know that name," he said instead.

Masumi was staring at her. "That thing really exists?" he said finally, swinging around to stare at Akashi.

"We're not sure," Akashi admitted. "But since we found the weapon, it's better than a fifty-fifty chance."

"If the Negative Syndicate gets its hands on something like Bright Dawn, we're going to have a bitch of a time getting it back," Sakura said.

Akashi surprised them all, Natsuki included, by laughing out loud. "Let's make sure they don't, then," he said.

Natsuki left them poring over maps of the city and the rest of the island. They already knew where the human fronts for the Negative Syndicate were, if not which branch of the Syndicate was working this gig, thanks to an informant. She picked up a small package and nodded to Akashi before slipping out the door.

The weapon was surprisingly light. It fit into her coat pocket with no trouble; she could barely tell it was there at all, especially since the coat she was wearing was so bulky. Spring or not, Hokkaido was cold, especially at night. She walked to the nearest train station, and boarded the next train. She was going to have to take a taxi back; the trains would stop running before she delivered the package to its temporary keeper.

She got off the train four stops down the line and walked eight and a half blocks. The small shop with its shutters down was no different than any other small shop on that particular street, busy only in the summer. Natsuki examined the note in her pocket again and knocked on the door. The weapon would be safe here. She didn't see the slighly open shades across the street, and even if she had, she wouldn't have been able to make out the pair of eyes behind them, watching.

* * *

I was dreaming, and I was angry. It's all vanishing, though, the dream and the emotion. I hear something - waves crashing against rocks. The sound is coming from below me. I look down - there are four people, hands bound behind them, sitting on the ground, one person standing over them, and someone else lying unmoving on the ground. The four captives and the possibly dead guy are wearing similar jackets with some kind of logo over the shoulder, but I can't see it clearly.

The guy in red is shouting at their captor, and she's pointing something at all of them. This is probably a really bad time to be in the middle of this, but I can't figure out how to move away, so I'm stuck watching. Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't look up; no one ever looks up. Just as I start to wonder what I'm standing on, the cuffs all spring loose. The girls - they're in pink and yellow - managed to get something out of the last guy's pocket, the one in blue. They're all fighting now - no, three of the former captives are struggling with their ex-captor and the fourth is checking the corpse. Okay, not a corpse, it moved. My bad. There's someone else coming, too, just barely visible at the edge of my vision.

This entire thing looks weirdly flat, as if I could reach out and touch it in the pages of a book. I try, just because, and suddenly I'm right in the middle of it. Again, I can't see - I'm really starting to hate that - but I smell salt and dust and blood, and someone is touching me, hands all over. Great, I've been accosted by a pervert. The hands stop at a twinge of pain along my neck and there's a sudden tug.

"It's probably not a deadly poison," I hear a deep voice say, and just before I can ask what's not poison, it all vanishes with a lurch.

"...some kind of interference," someone else says. I'm getting sick of people talking over my head as if I weren't there. "I'm having the bloodwork done, but it's going to take some time to finish."

It's still dark and shadowy, but I can tell that there's no one else in here. So where did the voice come from? Then again, imaginary voices are probably better to have around than perverts. I guess it could be worse. It is so time to get out of here. I sit up and swing my feet over to the floor. Oh, good, I can stand.

There are cords all over the floor. I trip and some of them pull loose from the wall. Another one nearly takes off my finger before letting go, and I have to pull some others out from under my skin. Yuck. I care less about pointy bits stuck in me than that door on the other wall, mostly because it takes so damn long to get there. At least my head feels a little clearer. Finally, I flatten myself against the wall and ease it open. The hallway is dark, too. Is there some kind of light bulb shortage, or what?

I lean over and look up and down the hallway. I know exactly two things right now. One, that here is a very bad place to be. Two, that there is someone depending on me to get him - or her - out of here. Details, like who that someone is, like my own _name_, come later. The hallway, however, is not helping. There's nothing in it. I can't see either end, which is a little creepy. I step through the doorway and the hallway is just gone. I'm in a small room, tatami mats on the floor, almost no furniture, and sunlight is streaming through the windows.

"Masumi, what are you doing out here?" I know that name, I just cannot remember it.

The girl in yellow, the one from my dream, is sitting in the sun with a magazine. Natsuki, something whispers, the edge of a memory finally sliding into place. There's something else, too. "What happened in Hokkaido?" I ask.

"We've never been to Hokkaido," Natsuki says.

* * *

TBC


End file.
